The owner's Daughter
by ggirl72
Summary: While the team investigates a rape murder of a Casino owners daughter., Catherine goes missing at the crime scene. Coincidence? (complete)
1. The crime scene

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Catherine's cell phone rang.

"Grissom is that you? Where is everyone am I on my own?" she answered knowing very well it was him.

"No, I am on my way back to the lab. The guys and I are going to get some things together, I am going to come back."

Catherine hung up her phone. She walked to the Jim Brass who was at the scene already.

"So what do we have?"

Brass took her through the case. "Mr. Vansaren, a very important business man in the line of Casino's and night clubs.

His daughter had been kidnapped, reported her missing about a week ago. Tonight a couple checks into this room, 208 and finds her body, raped, tortured and beaten, the freaky part is that this, is her father's hotel and casino."

Catherine and entered the crime scene. Leaving Jim and the on duty officers outside and started to interview Mr. Vansaren.

"Hey Cath, you want me to come in with you? I heard it's pretty bad in there"

"NO Jim, I'll be fine"

Catherine made her way to the bedroom where the body was still lying.

It was really bad. Catherine had seen some pretty nasty, and gruesome things but this; this was by far the worst. Catherine automatically started taking evidence off the body so that they could remove it.

__

Poor girl she thought when she imagined the pain she had gone through.

This girl looked like she had fallen into lawnmower. She was all cut up with slashes all over he body. She was missing two fingers and both her ankles looked broken. The only thing that had not looked like she massacred by a butcher was her face, for some reason he or she had not felt the need to slice up her face.

Catherine continued to collect the evidence when she heard a noise coming from the other room.

She walked passed he open hotel room door here she saw brass standing. And opened the door. These were adjoining rooms, had no one bothered to check the other room. Catherine e knew she should stop and get brass but by the time she came to her senses to turn around, some one, something hit her, in the back of the head and she was out cold. A man dressed like an ambulance driver, picked up her up and laid her on a stretcher. Pulling the blanket over her head he wheeled her out of the room. Brass looked at him as he walked by he was still Mr Vansaren. The man pushed the stretcher to the elevator and walked in, almost knocking Grissom down while he was on his way out of the elevator.

The elevator door closed.

Grissom walked down the hall toward Jim.

"Catherine will fill you in"

Grissom walked into the hotel room. He knew something was wrong when he saw the DB still on the floor.

"Catherine" he called out

"Jim? Was there two DB's because I thought there was only one and I just saw the paramedic leave with a body and where's Catherine?"

It did not take Grissom long to put two and two together and he ran down the hallway taking the stairs instead of the elevator. He ran outside just in time to see the ambulance drive away and the numbers on the plates. Well partial numbers.

Brass ran up behind him

"Did you find Cath?"

"There she goes in that ambulance, I got the some plate numbers so get an APB out now"

Within a matter of seconds Bass was on the phone. And every cop in Las Vegas was looking for the vehicle.

An hour later Brass got a call. He turned to Grissom

"They found the ambulance, but no one was in it. The found Catherine's kit, and some blood but no other signs of her."

Hope it was okay, I don't think this could ever happen due to the high security at a crime scene but you know. Please R and R more to come.


	2. Chris, the women and the secrets

Catherine opened her eyes. She quickly sat up when she realized what had happened.

She was alone in a room, dark and cold room. There were tools and gadgets…and knives, and chains.

Catherine got up off the cold floor she had been lying on and walked to he door.

"Hello" she said and started banging " Hello? Is there anyone there? Please help me! Anyone?

"No one can hear you" a voice rang out

Catherine spun around. There was no one there or so she thought.

A woman came toward her.

"No one is out there, no one that wants to help you anyway. You must be Sam Braun's daughter"

Catherine looked at her stunned.

"I'm confused, how do you know who I am and where are we?"

The women sat down on the floor.

"They talked about you all the time. They talk about him all the time; I don't really know where we are. All I know is that if you are here then my time is almost up!"

Catherine sat down on the floor beside her.

"I'm still confused. The man that brought me here, do I know him, how does he know my father?"

The women looked at Catherine.

"The man who brought you here was just some kid getting paid big bucks. How's Chris? You know he is behind this, that night he found out who you're father was. He and Sam go back, you know with business and all, something about a nightclub that was shut down. Anyway breaking it off with Chris was the worst thing you could have done, that is partly why you are here."

" You mean my father knows I am here to? And Chris. So that women?"

The women just starred at Catherine.

"No, your father does not know where you are, he will soon though. Chris on the other hand….

He knew that women, the dead one, you were at the crime scene with her, Chris, he did all that. He did those things to me; I just have not died from it yet. He'll do them to you to. Did you have sex with him yet? Me either. Neither did Alesha but she's dead now. Chris had this controlling way about him, don't tell me you did not see it, he was always all over you, you know like a dog in heat. It was disgusting."

Catherine looked stunned. She could not believe what she was hearing. Chris, the man she almost had sex with, the man she was dating but had broke it off for Lindsey's sake, and she trusted him, she knew exactly what she was saying, Chris was like that, she described it perfect, A dog in heat. How could he have been hiding this terrible second life from him, why had she not even suspected something, he was a monster and she let him in to her home, around her daughter.

"When did you date him" was the only questioned Catherine had

"Not long ago, I broke it off about two weeks ago, when I found about Alesha, he said he dumped her after he met me, but he lied, then we found out about you. We were going to confront you but then Alesha went missing and I freaked, I was going to leave town, obviously they got to me first."

Catherine looked at her; tears began swelling in her eyes.

"So what now?"

The women looked at her again

" Be strong, Chris hates women who cry, it only makes him more freakish, and I guess we wait, if you're lucky he will keep you alive a lot longer then me, or Alesha. Don't tell him you hate him; it will send him off the edge. Alesha made that mistake." The women paused " I saw it you know, I saw everything, the terrible things he did her, the torture and pain he put her through was a lot worse then what I got, I saw him kill her like she was nothing. It was horrible. He thought is the greatest thing and he smiled. You know that smile, what a charmer, I fell in live with that smile."

Catherine wiped her tears

"Me too."


	3. Sam

The team of CSI's sat around the break table starring at there hands.

No one wanted to speak. No one knew how something like this could happen. Their case was taken over by the day shift, and that pissed them off. Bu they were all determined to work on it until they brought Catherine home, even if it meant putting their jobs on the line.

Grissom was the first to speak.

"They don't have any leads, they just found out that the blood is not Catherine's, … so I guess that is a plus. The DB in the hotel was the daughter of a very rich Casino owner and…" Grissom paused. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Sam, Sam Braun, This is Grissom from the Las Vegas Crime Lab, yes, yes that's me. Look I know we have had our differences but we need you…. Catherine needs you."

Grissom hung up his phone and looked at the others

"He is on his way" Grissom paused and got out of his seat "someone should check on Lindsey"

Grissom got up and walked out, he poked his head into his office, and Lindsey was asleep.

He starred at her, feeling her pain. More he felt for her the more he was determined to bring Catherine home unharmed. It was enough for Lindsey to lose one parent but not both.

"Gil Grissom" a voice called behind him.

He turned around

"Sam thank you for coming, it's about Catherine, she."

Sam cut him off

"I know, he took her, Chris, the guy she was dating, yeah, he called me."

"You know Chris?" Grissom asked him

"Yes, we have had some altercations in the past… business. Same with my friend Mr. Vansaren, I am to believe you saw his daughter's body this morning. Chris told me in detail the things he did to her, and the other women. He also told me in detail what he plans to do to Cat. He said he is going to call me, he wants money or something, he wants to make a deal and then he will return her safely."

"Do you believe him, that he will return her safely?" Grissom looked concerned

Sam looked over at Grissom "You saw Alesha's body you tell me."


	4. Blood and hate

Catherine and the other women sat on the floor talking.

"I have a daughter too. Her name's Lindsey. She's a great kid. She just lost her father, well not just but it still feels like yesterday for both of us. She is my life, if I don't have her I am nothing, I could not imagine life without her." Catherine paused. "Hey, you never told me you're name. I mean, does your father know my father too."

The women looked over at her.

"I'm Elizabith Barrot, My father John Barrot was a business colleague with your father for a while He also had a part in Chris losing one of his clubs."

Catherine looked at her, at her scars, at her bruises. That would be her in short time.

Catherine's memories flashed back to the body in the hotel room.

"He raped her." she whispered, she looked up "Did he rape you to?"

Elizabith looked down at her legs, the bruises did not indicate otherwise.

" I just pretended I was somewhere else. It goes a lot faster each time. Each time it feels worse, but it goes faster." she paused. "I guess you could say you're lucky, he would come in here and talk to us about how happy he was with you, how he knew you were the one for him. Then I remember the day you broke it off.

That was when my pain began, he was so mad at you."

Catherine felt guilty.

"I am sorry he did this to you"

There was a silence between the two women and then they heard the door opening. Chris walked in the room. He looked at Catherine.

"Hey baby, you having a good time yet or is Elizabith filling your head with lies and garbage." He bent down and kissed her. Catherine jerked away.

"You have a terrible attitude problem Cat, you should consider repairing it." He walked over to Elizabith and pulled her up by her arm.

"Leave her alone Chris" Catherine stood up and stepped in front of him. He pushed her aside

"Catherine you don't want to take me on just yet. We have all the time in the world when she is gone, you have to wait your turn."

Again Catherine stood in front of him

"Let her go, you have me, hasn't she gone through enough?

Chris slapped Catherine

"Listen bitch, I have had a bad day, and so will too if you get in my way."

Catherine starred him in the eye

"I'm not afraid of you"

Chris laughed.

"Okay, I was just going to blow her brains out, but if you want to see.'

He pulled out a gun.

Catherine grabbed his arm.

"Chris no please, just let her go. Chris"

He looked at Elizabith.

"Too late" Chris pulled the trigger and shot her.

Catherine screamed as blood splattered everywhere. Catherine had seen blood before, but that was after the fact, but she had never seen someone die before, not like this. Catherine felt sick.

Catherine felt the tears again and she fell on her knees. Chris looked down at her. He pulled her off the ground.

"It was for the best baby, you know that, now we can be alone." He pulled her close. "Come with me we have to make some phone calls"

Catherine pulled away.

"I am not going with you, I hate you"

Chris stopped in his tracks, he turned around. He glared at Catherine; he had a crazed look in his eye.

"You don't mean that. He walked over to Catherine. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle.

He grabbed her arm and squeezed. Catherine started to fight, trying to pull her arm away.

He stuck her with the syringe and whispered in her ear.

"You'll be okay in an hour. Maybe then you will be a little bit nicer.

Catherine fell into his arms and he carried her out over his arm.

An hour later Catherine woke up. Her hands were tied to the bed frame.

She looked around her.

She was in a hotel room.


	5. The hotel room

Gil Grissom and Sam Braun waited for his cell phone to ring. Brass had set up his, men and was waiting to trace the call.

The phone rang.

"Hello, Chris" Sam answered.

"Ah Mr. Sam Braun, the business man. How are you? Well actually I really don't care. So lets get down to business. You have a contract for some land that belonged to me and you stole it, you knew I was putting my new club on that land and you stole it. Also back about oh, lets' say five years ago, I had owned and managed a great night club and because of one lie that you told I lost that great night club and a lot of money now I want the land and the money I lost back. Oh yeah, also I want 50% of your earnings from your casino and I want my name on your contract. We will be like business partners except you do all the work."

Sam looked shocked.

"Chris that is ridiculous, I will give you the money and the land but that casino and the money it makes is mine I worked my hard all my life to have it and no one is taking it away. You'd have to kill me first"

Chris laughed

"Do you seriously want to tempt me? Do you have any idea how much your daughter is going to suffer if you make the wrong choice?

Sam cut him off.

"How do I know that Catherine is still alive?"

"Well" Chris replied " You don't but if I do this-" Chris went to the bed and got on top of Catherine and kissed her. Catherine started to scream.

"Then you know she is alive" Chris paused " God, Sam you have the most beautiful daughter ever."

Chris licked Catherine's face "she is amazing" Catherine started to scream again as Chris ran his hands down her body.

"Chris, please stop, please," she begged

"I will give you some time to think bout it, but don't hang up the phone I want you to hear this, if you hang up she dies."

Chris put the phone on the night table beside the bed. He was oblivious to the fact that they would be tracing the call.

Catherine started screaming again as Chris began to undress her.

"Chris, please you don't have to do this get off me. "

Catherine knew there was no point in casing anymore of a disturbance to Chris and his activities and she stopped struggling and turned her head to the side and stared at the phone.

She felt horrible, like everything in the world was against her, and at that moment she wanted to die.

He was violating her, she could feel him inside of her and she hated it. Only one thing could explain how she felt. She wanted to die. She focused on the cell phone beside her bed, knowing that he could hear everything.

She wanted to call for him to help, but what was the point. She had never in her life thought she would use these words but at this point in time they were all she had.

"Daddy, please help me"


	6. Silent paper

Everyone could hear him. The knew what he was doing to her and they wanted for him to stop, But what could they do. At this moment in their lives they knew they would never be the same.

Brass looked at Grissom and gave him a sheet of paper with something written on it.

Grissom looked at the paper: _The hotel, Sam's casino. One of the rooms, we have to go._

Grissom looked over at his team of CSI's who were all waiting to read the paper.

As the police headed out of the lab. Grissom looked at Sam ands handed him a paper.

__

Keep him and the line, as long as you are talking to him, he won't kill her, we are going to bring her home safe.

Grissom turned and with the police and Brass ran out of the lab.

They pulled into the casino parking lot and darted through the lobby.

Brass gave his team strict order.

"One of the best CSI's is in of one these rooms and I want her brought home unharmed. We are not going to break down the doors. When you go to the door, act like you are room service. We have keys as well Sam gave us keys to every room in the hotel. When you find the room, do not enter, you contact Gil or me on the walkie, you wait for us. Now we may not have much time, let's move."

With that everyone ran in different directions and started the hotel room search.

Very short, I kind of lost my spark that I had in the first four chaps. I am sorry. This is such a drab ending.


	7. Knife

Catherine lie on the bed, crying. She felt terrible, she felt dirty. Chris had finished a long time ago, but she could still feel him on her and she hated that, she wanted him off.

Tears fell from the corners of her eyes. She hated him, she wanted him to die. She wanted to kill him.

Catherine looked at Chris who was rummaging in a drawer at the dresser. He turned to Catherine.

"I am about to get back on the phone with your father, anything you want to say to him?"

Catherine shook her head no. How could she talk to anyone, they knew what she had just been through and she was embarrassed.

Chris got back on the phone

"See Sam, she is still alive. And unless you enjoyed everything you heard then I am certain that you will be signing the papers that my courier is dropping off on your desk right now, so where ever you are you better get down there. In ten minutes I start slicing and I will stop when you call and tell me the papers are signed."

Chris hung up the phone.

Sam immediately called Grissom and told him the news and headed down to the casino.

Brass and Grissom met up with Sam and talked to him. Brass had a plan. He took Sam's cell phone and with the help of tape and extra wires he was able to hook up the cell phone to the walkie-talkies they were using, so that they could ear the conversations as well.

Catherine watched as Chris sat down on the bed beside her.

"I don't think your daddy realizes all the pain he is going to put you through." Chris paused " I love you Cat" He leaned down and kissed her. He then got up and walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight Catherine began to struggle, pulling at the ropes that kept her on the bed.

Chris walked back out, he had something is his hand.

"You can't break free, and you should not wear yourself out like that, I need you strong."

He sat back down beside her. Catherine lifted her head slightly to see what was in his hand, he eyes widened when she saw the knife.

Chris saw her eyes and whispered to her.

"Don't be afraid, I just have to send your father a message that I mean business"

He slipped on a pair of latex gloves and smiled at her. He lifted her shirt and revealed her midriff.

"Chris please, if you love me then just stop."

Chris looked at her

"It's not that easy baby" he kissed her again. She turned her head away, he pulled it back and kissed her again, she bit his lip.

"Bad idea" he slapped her.

He then got on the bed and straddled her.

Catherine started to scream and struggle. He slapped her again, and again. And put tape over her mouth.

Catherine continued to scream but they were muffled.

Chris put the knife to her stomach just above her bellybutton and pushed.

Catherine's muffled screams got louder as her body shook in extreme pain. The knife pierced her skin as he dragged it along across her stomach. Tears began to swell up in her eyes, She pulled on the ropes, and she pulled again. She pulled once ore and **_riiipppp._**

Catherine heard the rip, Chris heard the rip. Catherine grabbed the lamp on the table beside her and brought it down hard and slammed Chris in the head. He screamed and fell back.

Catherine jumped up of the bed in terrible pain and fell to ground, there was blood dripping down the front of her, lots of blood so much blood that it scared her. She heard Chris getting up. He was swearing, and he was mad.

Catherine struggled to get to her feet, she was weak but she managed. She ran for the door.

Chris grabbed her and pulled her back. He slapped her and punched her repeatedly, and he was not stopping.

He did however stop when his phone rang.

"Chris, it's Sam the papers are signed."

"Good, Good, but your daughter has crossed the line. So unless you know where I am to stop me, the bitch is going to die. Just listen"

Chris threw the phone to the ground and stood over Catherine.

"Daddy say's he loves you." He kicked her and she screamed out in pain. He kicked her again.

Catherine tried to stand up but was too weak and she backed her self into a wall.

Chris grabbed the knife he had dropped and pulled her legs out from her and laid her in her back.

Chris stabbed her in the arm, the in the stomach, the in the leg. Chris was about to end it when there was a knock on the door.

Grissom had decided to start looking in rooms on his own.

"Room Service" Grissom called

Catherine looked at the closed door, she knew that voice.

"Go away" Chris yelled, "We didn't order anything"

Grissom knocked again. " Room Service"

Chris was getting mad " I said go away we didn't order anything, damn it"

Grissom knocked again.

Chris got up and walked to he door.

He looked through the door and saw nothing. Grissom had ducked out of sight.

Chris opened the door. And looked around.

He fell to the ground when he felt a knife pierce through his back. He panicked when he saw Catherine step over him and turn to run down the hall.

Grissom stepped out of his hiding place.

"Catherine stop" He called after her, she sopped to weak to go any further and fell to the ground.

Grissom ran to her.

"Catherine wake up, Catherine please, open your eyes."

Grissom pressed the button on his radio. Brass room 236 I got her.

Chris stood up to run but did not get far when a swarm of cops took him down.

Grissom took Catherine in his arms.

She opened her eyes.

"Gil" she said weakly. I was scared" She closed her eyes and drifted away.

Gil Grissom called her name again.

"Catherine stay with me, be strong"

He held onto her, he held her until the paramedics came and wheeled her away.

Grissom stood up; he was now evidence his shirt soaked with her blood.

He watched as they handcuffed Chris and took him away. Then he walked into the room.

He saw the blood, her blood, He had also seen blood before, but because he knew it was hers it made him sick. His team came in behind him.

"Well guys, looks like we have work to do"


	8. The hospital and the new family

The team immediately got to work, collecting the evidence to make an even stronger case against Chris so he would go to jail and stay there.

Warrick walked over to Grissom who was standing over the bed. In his mind he could picture Chris on top of Catherine he knew what she had been through just hours before on that very same bed. He felt sick to his stomach once more.

"You should be at the hospital with her, you know she needs you more then ever and I know that is where you want to be so go we are almost finished here." Warrick smiled at Grissom " How long do you want her to wait?"

Grissom looked back at Warrick

"Thanks, I will see you back at the lab."

Grissom left the hotel and raced over to the hospital.

When he arrived they had just taken Catherine out of surgery.

He went to the desk.

"Catherine Willows. She was brought in about three hours ago, suffering from several stab wounds"

The nurse looked at him

"Oh yes I remember, you must be Gil Grissom she has been asking for you since she got here, she was just brought out of surgery, she had several stab wounds but fortunately none of them were fatal to her organs, she will heal, now Catherine needs to go for the rape exam, we spoke to her about it, but is refusing so maybe you can talk to her."

Grissom smiled at the nurse

"I will see what I can do give me five"

Grissom walked into room 405

"Hey"

Catherine lifted her head and smiled

"Hey" she said weakly

Grissom walked over to her and sat in the chair by the bed

"This is a dumb question but how are you feeling?"

"I am… I am a lot better then I was earlier today' Catherine paused " I was so scared, that I was never going to see you or Lindsey again."

"Me too" He took his hand in hers

"I never want to come that close to losing you ever again" he leaned ain and kissed her forehead

"Cath"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes

"I love you" He squeezed her hand in his

"I love you so much"

He looked her in the eye and saw the tears fall down her face

"Cath can you do something for me? He smiled " I need you to take that exam, please if not for yourself or me then for Lindsey"

She looked over at him

"Okay" she smiled "Grissom… I love you too"

Grissom went out to the front desk and told the nurse they were ready.

The doctor came in and explained the exam to Catherine

"Will you stay with me Gil" she grabbed his hand

"Of course"

The doctor started the exam. Catherine squeezed his hand hard and closed her eyes. It hurt her but she felt safe.

When the doctor was finished he left the room and informed Grissom that Catherine would have to stay over night and they would have her test results in the morning before she leaves. Grissom thanked the doctor and walked back into the room.

"I have good news…you get to go home tomorrow if the night goes okay! So I ant you to come home with me or I will go home with you. Oh have a surprise."

Grissom looked over at the door as Lindsey ran through

"Mommy. I missed you so much, are you okay, can you come home soon?"

Lindsey jumped up on her mom's bed and hugged her

"Oh be careful Lindsey mommy still hurts"

"Mommy Gil took good care of me while you were away"

Catherine smiled at him

"Lindsey can I ask you something? How would you feel if Gil came to live with us for a while? Mommy got hurt real bad and Mommy is going to need a lot of help to get better so is that okay?"

Lindsey smiled at her mom and then at Grissom

"Of course it's okay, it will be like one happy family"


End file.
